Dark Blue Sharpie
by GottaLoveMGG
Summary: Reid's life changed forever the day he met Audrey Parker on the subway. He explains their story to JJ over a cup of coffee. Average cliche love story. Figured Reid needed a bit of lovin'. Rated T for future sexual indications, and language. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, people of fanfiction. I really hope you guys like this. One of my friends told me that my OC reminds them of Kat Dennings. Which was not my intention, but is still really funny cause of the whole thing her and Matthew had going on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and try not to flame me. Though constructive criticism is welcome, and strongly encouraged. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds in any way shape or form. Believe me, if I did…Reid would be the father of Henry, and Morgan and Prentiss would already be married. **

"Alright, genius. Spill it." Jennifer grinned at her friend before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Spill what? There's nothing to spill. There's nothing even in the cup. You know what, there is no cup. That's how non-existent my love life is." Spencer Reid was one of those guys. You know the type. Cute and capable, yet oblivious and doubtful.

"Spence, c'mon." JJ snatched his coffee off the table, earning yelp from Spencer.

"Hey! Give it back!" He whined.

"You want to tell me now?" The blonde smirked evilly. She had known something was up with Reid for a while now. First he'd come into work with the biggest smile on his face, a pep in his step, and self-confidence that shot through the roof. Just recently, that Spencer Reid had been replaced with one that's smile was fake, and forced. His confidence had diminished, too. It had to be a girl. It just had to be.

"Woah there," Reid chuckled, "Do I have to call in Hostage Negotiation? I don't think I'm certified for this."

"You're not getting this coffee." Jennifer ignored his comment.

"Are you serious? JJ, give me the coffee." He held out his hand, expecting her to just place the cup in it.

"Nope."

"JJ, give me the coffee." He repeated, becoming impatient.

"It's not happening, Spence."

"Don't make me do this." Reid stood up, his chair making a screeching sound against the tile floors. Jennifer copied his motion, still clutching both his and her coffee.

"Do what?" She smiled sweetly.

"JJ, you are aware of my approximate 6 inches on you, correct?"

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow at the genius before slamming her own cup of coffee down on the table.

"I believe it is." Spencer grinned.

"Then try to get it back." Jennifer challenged him, "C'mon, lover boy! Try to get it back from little ole' me." They stared at each for a good 30 seconds before Spencer jumped at the girl, faking her out. She tried to play it off, but obviously didn't do a good job. Spencer was giving her a 'give up while you still have a chance' look.

"Just give it back." He sighed.

"I'll give it back. Once you tell me what's been going on lately." JJ shrugged, tapping her fingers on his cup.

"You know what, keep it. I'll just go buy a new one." Reid pointed one of his long fingers towards the counter. "Didn't think of that, did you?" JJ just stared at him with a blank face while he marched proudly over to the cashier.

"That'll be $4.37." The cashier put the cup on the counter after filling his order. She watched the man frantically search his pockets for his wallet.

"JJ, have you seen my-" He turned around to see JJ standing calmly with his coffee in one hand, and his wallet in the other. "Of course."

"So, you don't want the coffee?" The cashier questioned, probably annoyed that she had to make a perfectly good cup of coffee, only for the guy to change his mind.

"No, I'm sorry for the uh, inconvenience." Spencer apologized, and then went to go take his seat.

"Where's your coffee, Spence?" JJ asked innocently.

"Sit." He sighed, plopping down himself.

"I assume you give up?" She sat down slowly.

"I never said that. Though I am willing to make a compromise."

"A compromise isn't getting you this coffee back. And I know just how long you can go without it, so I suggest you start talking." JJ crossed her legs.

"It really is impossible to win with you, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"What do you want to know, exactly?" Spencer gulped, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I want to know what her name is, how you met her, what she looks like, and why she broke up with you. Then I shall release your coffee."

"Why do you assume she broke up with me?" Spencer looked generally hurt.

"No, Spence, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"She did. I was joking."

"Right. Now hurry up before your coffee gets cold."

"Good point. Okay, so, it was about 14 months ago."

**Wednesday March 9****th****, 2011 10:09 p.m.**

**-DC Metro-**

"LeRoy, I'm telling you, if you don't come see you son, there's going to be some problems." One of the many people on the crowded subway yapped into their cellphone. "Hello? Hello! The subway's about to take off, so Ima lose you, but I'm tellin' you. You gonna come get this boy." Reid held on to the over-head bar tightly, attempting not to stumble as the train sped forward, leaving the platform behind.

"Baby-mama drama." A voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, what?" Spencer tuned to face the source of the voice, only to see a medium height girl with short brown wavy hair that stopped right below her chin. Her eyes were dark brown, her lips thin and pink, yet and abnormally large nose.

"I said 'baby-mama drama'." She whispered again, discreetly pointing to the women with her elbow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean." Spencer shrugged, looking down at the girl.

"You serious?" She raised an eyebrow at the taller man, a small smile playing on her lips.

" Very much so."

"Very much so." She mocked him in a much deeper voice then his own. He couldn't help but smile. "So you're a smart guy, huh?"

"Technically a genius." Reid nodded.

"Like Jimmy Neutron!" Her eyes lit up.

"Not exactly. You see, by the time I was Jimmy Neutron's age, I was already a sophomore in high school. And while my IQ is 187, his was 210."

"A 10 year old in high school?" The girl looked him up and down, "You weren't very popular…were you?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Well, it looks like you turned out pretty okay."

"What do you mean by that?" The genius cocked his head.

"You know what, never mind." They stood there in silence for a while, just listening to the chatter on the train. "So how does a genius like you, end up as a cop?" She finally broke the silence.

"What exactly makes you think that I'm a cop?" He squinted at her.

"Besides the gun?"

"Oh, that thing." Reid licked his lips, "I'm not a cop."

"Oh, I get it. You're just one of those guys that likes to have a gun in plain sight to feel like a badass!" The girl smirked.

"Uh, no. I'm a special agent with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Spencer adjusted his messenger bag to cover his gun holster.

"Behavioral Analysis, huh? So you're a profiler." He just nodded, momentarily feeling a bit nervous. Random women don't usually make it this far into a conversation with him. "And does this FBI profiler-big shot have a name?"

"D-Dr. Spencer R-Reid."

"So you're a doctor now, too? Spencer, I'm starting to question the credibility of this story. If that's even your real name, or course."

"They're just PhD's. 3 of them. I'm not an actual medical doctor."

"Oh. Well I'll see whether I believe you or not later on."

"Later?"

"Later."

"What's y-your name?" Reid forced an awkward smile, receiving a look from the girl.

She thought about it for a quick second, then said, "Fraheita Jones."

"Nice to meet you…Fraheita." The girl broke out into a fit of laugher at the sound of the name. "Is your name really Fraheita?" He said slowly, finally catching on.

"Depends." The girl grinned, "Is your name really Spencer?" Reid sighed at this, and then fished around in his bag for his credentials. When he found it, the girl didn't hesitate to snatch them from him. "Dr. Spencer Reid, NCAVC- FBI BAU- Quantico, Virginia. Well don't you feel official." She handed them back to them.

"Uh, yeah." Reid laughed nervously.

"I'm Dr. Audrey Parker, by the way."

"Doctor? Seriously?" His smile became genuine.

"Pfft, no!" Her laughter continued, "But my name really is Audrey Parker."

"Noble strength…" Spencer mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Your name. It means noble strength. It's German." Spencer shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Good to know. "

"So uh, what do you do?" Reid scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Mm, hold that thought, Jimmy Neutron. This is my stop." The train was slowing down to a plat form.

"Oh, alright. It was nice talking to you, Audrey." Spencer wasn't all that successful in hiding his disappointment.

"Give me your hand." Audrey pulled a dark blue sharpie out of her purse.

"What?" Spencer was puzzled.

"Give me…your…hand." She said slowly, teasing him.

"Why?"

"So I can write my number down."

"Well, actually, I tend to have an allergic reaction to n-Propanal , a chemical in various Sharpie markers, so I rather you didn't write on me."

"Will you die?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, no, but-"

"Shut-up." Audrey grabbed his hand and scribbled her number into his palm. "Catch you later, smarty pants." Before Spencer could even register had just happen, the door were closing, and Audrey was gone.

"Aw, Spence!" JJ squealed.

"That's how we met, that's what she looks like, and that's her name. Coffee please?" Spencer jumped at the coffee, but JJ just scooted the chair back.

"Not so fast. You didn't tell me why she broke up with you." JJ moved his coffee even farther back.

"Cause I'm an idiot, okay? Not give me my coffee."

"Spence, what happened? I doubt it's as bad as you think."

"I'm not going to tell you, unless you had over the coffee." Spencer shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Fine." She handed over his coffee and wallet. "So are you going to tell me now?"

"Maybe." He drank the coffee down greedily. "Maybe not."

"Spencer!"

"Hey, because of you, I had to drink luke-warm coffee. I don't think you deserve to know what happened."

"Please?" She pleaded with him.

"Fine." Reid sighed, "Uh, it was a week later."

**A/N: Ah! You made it to the end of chapter 1. How was it? Let me know in a review. I promise it'll get better. I just needed a way to build up to the plot. I'll try to update ever y weekend, but I don't own a laptop as of right now, so it might be hard. I'm actually at my best friend's house right now, and I'm usually here every weekend, so…yeah. I'm getting a new laptop really soon, so everything we'll probably go faster then. I have up to chapter 12 written down in my notebooks, so it's just the matter of typing them up. Don't forget to review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They really did make my day. Sorry about the typos in the last chapter. Oh, and this chapter is shorter, but it gets the job done. Enjoy, loves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds in any way, shape, or form. But only god knows how much I'd love to.**

Spencer slumped into the leather chair, tapping the cold cell phone case against his chin. It was his 7th night in this position; Audrey's number already dialed, thumb over call button. All he had to do was press the button, and it would all be over.

"Just do it." The genius whispered to himself, shutting his eyes tightly. "What if she doesn't answer?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Screw it, I'm calling."

"Hey, who's this?" Audrey answered the phone after 4 rings.

"Hey, Audrey! It's me, Spencer Reid."

"Neutron! What's up?" Audrey exclaimed.

"Uh… nothing really. I just got home from work." Reid threw his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Oh, right. Before I left, you asked me what I did for a living."

"This is correct."

"I paint." She said simply.

"Paint? Paint what?" Spencer asked.

"Anything I want, really."

"Sounds…fun." Reid shrugged, "How many paintings do you usually sell?"

"Well, I think I'm pretty good, so…a decent amount."

"Do you really think there's such a thing as bad art? I mean, beauty truly is in the eye of the beholder. Abstract art can go for millions, yet be as simple as a line."

"You just killed my self-confidence. Really hope you understand that." Audrey chuckled.

"No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know how you meant it." She said.

"Maybe you could paint me sometime." Reid drummed his fingers on his chest. "Y-You know. If your boyfriend doesn't have a problem with it."

"He won't." Audrey reassured him, "But then again, I didn't even know I had a boyfriend."

"Oh, well that's sad." Spencer was doing his happy dance.

"Very." Audrey replied. "But how would your girlfriend feel about it?"

"Girlfriend? I, uh, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really?" She grinned, "So it wouldn't be a problem to go out for drinks this Saturday?"

"That would be-I mean, that would be- that would, uh…that would be good."

"Great. I'll text you the details later." Audrey said, "You know what texting is, right?" She teased.

"That makes no sense. Texting is completely ubiquitous, it's everywhere. I think a more logical question for this situation would be if I knew how to text. Which is actually quite funny because-"

"Yeah, while I'm sure what you were about to say was hilarious; I have to stop you there." She cut him off.

"Wha-why? Do you have to go?"

"No. I lied. I just really don't care."

"Oh." He wasn't hurt, surprisingly. He actually kind of smiled.

"So…" Spencer heard rustling in the background, "Was it worth it?"

"Pardon me?"

"Your allergic reaction to whatever the hell you said. Was it worth talking to me again?"

"Well, my hand became slightly enlarged, and took on a bright red color." Spencer started, "But, yeah. I guess it was worth it. Just don't turn out to be a creep, or anything."

"No promises." She sang. They both chuckled loudly, Reid accidently snorting. "Did you just snort?"

"What? No." His eyes darted around the room.

"You totally did, didn't you?"

"No, no I didn't!"

"Relax, Neutron. I already knew you were a dork." This was the first time he felt it. The feeling of a million butterflies being set free inside his stomach. They never left, either.

"Wait, March 19th?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, that was the date we agreed on." Spencer shrugged.

"Spence, that was the day me and Will went on our first date after Henry was born."

"Yeah, and?" Reid sipped his now cold coffee.

"You baby-sat Henry that night!" She exclaimed.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You didn't go!"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I didn't go."

**Saturday, March 19th, 2011 7:19 p.m.**

**-LaMontagne Residence-**

"Thank you so much, Spencer." JJ hugged her friend, holding her clutch in one hand.

"It's no problem, really. I didn't have any plans anyways." Spencer shrugged once she released him.

"We'll try to be home by 9:30 if you wanted to hit up the town." William shook his hand, giving the agent his famous Southern smile.

"No, no. You two crazy kids stay out as long as you want. Paint the town red! Henry and I will be fine." Reid swatted them towards the door, "Right Henry?" He called into the back room. "Henry!"

No answer.

"You know what, I'll go find your son, and you two can get going." He opened the door for the.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" JJ and Will exchanged worried glances.

"Who, me?" Reid pointed to his chest with his thumb, "Pfft, of course! Have fun!" He slammed the door and locked it once the couple was past the threshold."Henry?" He called again.

"Spencer!" JJ kicked him under the table.

"Was that for losing your child within your own household, or not hanging out with Audrey?"

"Both!"

"Sorry! I found him eventually…" Spencer trailed off.

"You told me you didn't have plans! Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know. I was just scared, you know." He bit his lip, "I was looking for any excuse to back out, and when you called and asked if I could baby sit, that was my excuse."

"I want to watch the Lion King!" Henry handed Spencer the disk.

"Ah, Disney's spin on the classic 16th century European play _Hamlet_. You know, it would be so much more engulfing if Simba were to die as well as Scar." Reid nodded at the little boy. By now, Henry had a look of sheer terror on his face. He quickly took the disk back.

"I-I think I'll watch SpongeBob instead…" He whispered, running over to turn on the tv.

"Oh, okay." Reid plopped down on the couch, taking out his cell phone.

_|To: Audrey P.|_

_So sorry I couldn't go._

_|From: Audrey P.|_

_No probs. It's always fun to sit at a bar alone._

_|To: Audrey P.|_

_You're all alone? :(_

_|From: Audrey P.|_

_Not exactly. There's this really drunk guy that keeps trying to stick his hand down my pants…_

_|To: Audrey P.|_

_Oh my god. Call the cops. That's sexual harassment. _

_|From: Audrey P.|_

_Woah there. Somebody needs to get out more._

_|To: Audrey P.|_

_I try._

_|From: Audrey P.|_

_Mmm no. I invited you, and you ditched!_

_|To: Audrey P.|_

_I had to baby-sit!_

_|From: Audrey P.|_

_That poor, poor child._

_|To: Audrey P.|_

_Haha, very funny. But I really do owe you._

_|From: Audrey P.|_

_So would you be up for a movie night at my apartment next sat. at 9:30?_

_|To: Audrey P.|_

_If I'm not busy at work, then sure. I'd be cool with that._

"So, did you watch my son at all that night?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I glanced up occasionally. He was very well behaved." Spencer protested.

"Yeah, remind me to never have you baby-sit again. Like, ever." She chuckled.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I know. This chapter wasn't that good, but I still need to build up. The next chapter will be about the movie night. Review, favorite, follow, you know…all the good stuff. Thank you! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I went on vacation, and then when I came back…I was just too lazy. Yeah, I know. That's no excuse, so I'm really, really sorry. Try not to be too mad. Enjoy!**

**Saturday, March 26****th****, 2011 8:43**

**-Faltown Apartments-**

"42D…" Spencer mumbled to himself, searching for Audrey's apartment. "46D…" He had thought about asking JJ to go out with Will again, just so he could babysit Henry. But that would have made it seem like he was a bit too eager to spend time with the kid. "48D…" Why would he keep agreeing to hang out with Audrey, if he was going to try to back out last-minute? That question crossed his mind the entire drive there. "And…51D." The door was a burgundy shade with shiny gold numbers bolted to it. He took a deep breath before knocking 4 times, and taking a step back.

Reid could hear footsteps. Then the sound of a lock being clicked open. "Who are you?" A young man swung the door open. He looked about 18, as clean-shaved, and much to Spencer's disappointment, quite attractive.

"Me? Oh, uh…" Was the only thing Reid could say. He was somewhat convinced that this guy was Audrey's husband. She said she didn't have a boyfriend. Never said she wasn't married.

"Are you going to sell me something, or ask me to repent, and then join your church?" The boy raised an eyebrow at the agent.

"I think I have the wrong house, actually." If they were married, he didn't want to be a home wrecker. He would find out eventually.

"Ah!" A woman screamed from inside the apartment, causing them both to jump. Spencer's thoughts automatically shifted to 'oh my god, he's holding her hostage'.

"You okay?" The guy shouted back.

"No! There's a big ass spider on the floor! Come kill it."

"Ugh, man up."

"I should go now. Sorry for bothering you." Reid forced a smile, just a bit disappointed that she wasn't actually being held against her will.

"Wait, who's at the door?" More footsteps. Audrey appeared in the doorway, wearing blue flannel pants with cupcakes floating in mid-air on them, a black tank-top, and a small messy bun that was actually quite suiting. "Neutron? Early, but at least you're here."

"Audrey, hi…." Reid trailed off, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, sorry. This is my brother, Ashton. Ash, this is my friend Spencer."

"Brother?" His head shot up. "Right, brother." It was absolutely impossible to hide how relieved he truly was.

"Hey." Ash held out his hand for Spencer to shake. With his over-sized sweatshirt now revealed, Reid could make out the faded letters enough for it to read 'Hanover High, Home of the Tasmanian Devils'.

"Now that you guys have me, can we get out the hall please?" Audrey motioned towards inside of the apartment.

"Wait, she lives with her teen brother? What about their parents?" JJ chewed on the cookie she had made Spencer buy her.

"Why must you ask such questions, when you know I'll explain everything?" He held up a finger.

"Ash, watch the game in your room." Audrey led Spencer into the living room, Ash following close behind. There was a plasma screen bolted to the wall-displaying what appeared to be a football game, a black leather couch, and paintings hanging everywhere. He recognized a few famous ones, but the ones he didn't, he just assumed were Audrey's own work. The fireplace in the corner was on, and the mantel above it was lined with trophies with figurines holding footballs, and medals.

"My baby bro is a football star." She whispered into his ear, noticing him staring at the mantel. "Quarterback."

"Fine." Ash rolled his eyes, pushing between the two of them. "Just try to clean up after you're done screwing on the couch."

"Watch it." Audrey pointed her finger at him.

"Whatever." He clicked the tv off with the remote, then jogged to his room, his door slamming.

"He lives here? What about your parents?" Spencer asked once he heard the door slam.

"My mom and her fiancée couldn't handle his…emotions, for lack of a better word." He could tell she was trying to avoid the word 'problems'.

"And your father?" He pressed.

"We were both adopted by a lonely middle-aged woman, desperately seeking human life forms to spend her never-ending flow of cash on." She shrugged, "That last part was just incase you were wondering why a modest, caring, loving person such as myself, would spend money on the unnecessary things in life, in re my apartment."

"Did you just say in re?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl. There wasn't a time he had wanted to kiss anybody more. A gorgeous girl with an amazing sense of humor just said 'in re'. And it wasn't used in a question, asking him what it meant.

"Indeed I did." She collapsed onto the couch, bringing him down with her.

"So what did you want to watch?" He rolled off of her.

"Anything's fine, really. My only rules are no science fiction, no films in languages that don't, and never will understand, nothing longer than 2 ½ hours, and no porno. Unless you're down for some guy-on-guy action."

"That's not fair! You just ruled out like, every movie I actually like. Minus the pornography part." Spencer whined.

"Fine, let me see what I have." She sighed, slipping onto the floor where at 100 movies were packed tightly into a glass case. Her finger traced the glass, mumbling movie names. "Okay, we could watch_ The Virgin Suicides_, _How to Be a Serial Killer_, or _Diary of a Mad Black Woman_."

"Hold up," Spencer slid down next to her, "There's actually a film with instructions as to how one could possibly become a serial killer? What the hell as this world come to?"

"Relax, Neutron. It's pure comedy. Want to watch it?"

"Only to make sure I don't have to report it to the proper authorities."

And that's how they stayed. Sprawled out on the floor, laughing at the funny parts, and feeling nothing but sympathy towards Bart when his stupidity inevitably ended with him getting into shitloads of trouble. To Spencer, this was how it always should be.

"Hey, Audrey…" He lifted his head off the ground a bit.

"Yeah?" She turned her head towards him.

"Did you ever kill that spider?" A smirk played out across Spencer's face and he watched Audrey go pale.

"Aw, Spence." JJ grinned, "Is that all that happened that night?"

"Yes, that's all. And even if it wasn't, why would I give you the details of my sex life? I mean, I get Morgan, but you?"

"Eh," She shrugged, "The Notebook got old."

"Spencerrrr." A voice sung into the sleeping genius's ear.

"Go away." He mumbled, clawing in the direction of the voice.

"Spencer." They tried again.

"Ugh."

"Spencer, get the fuck up!" He felt a sharp pain in his back, almost like a fist. "You fell asleep here, and your phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"What?" Reid bolted up right. "My phone rang?" He could see a blurry image of Audrey.

"Yeah, you had him listed as 'Hotch'. He told me to tell you that they have a case and wheels up in 20 or something."

"When was that?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Like, 5 minutes ago."

"Crap, crap, crap." Spencer jumped up, grabbing his messenger bag off the floor. "I have to go. Thanks for waking me up, though."

"Okay," Audrey tried to keep up with how fast he was walking. "Call me when you get back in town, and we'll make plans."

"Sure, sounds fun, bye." He broke out into a full on sprint. There was time he could still make it if he hurried. The airport was closer than the BAU, so he wouldn't need to take the metro. He called Hotch back, hearing the sounds of a highway in the background. "Hotch, I'm so sorry, I'm on my way."

"Get here fast, and then we'll."

"I-I didn't have my alarm clock, I wasn't at my house-"

"Reid, your personal life is none of my business. I don't care where you were, just as long as you don't do it again, and your ass is on that plane to Detroit."

"Yes, sir." The line went dead.

"Spencer!"

"What?"

"I asked you why you were late, and you said you were at a _Doctor Who_ trivia party, and you fell asleep!"

"That's not a total lie. Most of it was, but I really did fall asleep…" Spencer shrugged.

"Anyway, what did you guys do when you got back?"

"Oh, this time it was a date, so yes. You have permission to squeal."

**A/N: Once again, so sorry. I'm just waiting for my new laptop, and then I promise you the updates will go so much smoother. Really hope you liked it! Date next chapter! Review, favorite, follow! xoxo**


End file.
